Typical user authorization systems are based on data supplied by the user (e.g., one or a combination of phone number of the user, email address, personal information such as social security number, login user id, and password). If this type of data is stolen (e.g., via identity theft or hacking), a malevolent user can use the data to be authorized in place of the rightful owner of the data. Because data theft has become widespread, it is difficult for typical user authorization systems to differentiate between a real user and a fraudulent user when processing an authorization request based on user-supplied data.
Current methods for verifying an authorization request on behalf of a user exhibit a plurality of problems that make current systems insufficient, ineffective and/or the like. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such methods have been realized and are described in connection with embodiments of the present invention.